


Ships In The Night

by insynchlikeharmony



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-18
Updated: 2017-09-18
Packaged: 2018-12-31 09:39:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 685
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12129687
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/insynchlikeharmony/pseuds/insynchlikeharmony
Summary: Just a little HxHr drabble based on the Mat Kearney song, "Ships in the Night"





	Ships In The Night

**Turn the lights down low  
** **Walk these halls alone  
** **We can feel so far  
**From so close****

* * *

********** **

He forced his coat on and threw the front door open in a haste. He breathed in the cold air a little too fast and let out a cough. He shoved his hands in his pockets and began trudging toward the gate.

The car covered in a fresh layer of white powder indicated she had made her way on foot. He set off down the deserted road, in search of any trace of her. In the meantime, he mentally reprimanded himself for letting it come to this.

Harry and Hermione had rarely ever gotten into fights, but this was one that could have been avoided had Harry not tried to get the last word in; "If you think that, why did you stay with me rather than go with Ron back in the tent?". He shook his head in disgust, thinking back to the dispute a mere fifteen minutes ago. He didn't immediately race after her because he knew he shouldn't have been so tactless. He knew the answer to his own question and he knew that she had felt the same way. And he recalled that day back in the tent when they finally managed to act on their feelings that had been long repressed. It started with a kiss back and led up to their wedding day just a year after that.

Here he was now, dealing with the repercussions of not thinking before opening his mouth and looking for his wife of four years (this past October!).

"Where are you, Hermione?" He asked out loud. In reply, he received a gust of wind that whipped his face. He took a few more steps before he had an inkling where she might be. He made a dash to the nearest intersection and took a right before he came to a building he knew all too well.

The library. And there on the front steps was Hermione, pulling her legs to herself for warmth. She hadn't noticed him approach her until he was side-by-side with her and sat down.

"How did I know you would be here?" He spoke softly in her ear.

She refused to acknowledge his presence and continued staring deep in thought, at nothing in particular.

He placed his arm around her shoulder, pulling her closer. "Hermione, I'm so sorry about what I said back there and if I could take it back, I would. We both knew why you stayed with me and I didn't need to ask you that. I know I love you and I hope you still love me…" He finished, hoping she could find it in her heart to forgive him.

She got to her feet and was now looking directly into his emerald eyes. Those eyes. There was never a moment where she didn't find comfort in them. Eye glistening from the cold, she held a hand out to help him up. "Always…" she uttered, barely audible over the wind pounding his ears.

He reached for her hand and stood up. Just as they did those years ago, they walked silently through the night back to their flat. "You know, Harry, we can't be having spats like this once the baby gets here…" She made her way up the stairs towards their bedroom, leaving him silent at the door. Before his face broke into a smile. "YOU'RE PREGNANT? AND THAT'S HOW YOU TELL ME?" He heard a mumble that sounded something like "You deserved it, Harry Potter!" He made his way to join her, but quickly remembering to shut and lock the door behind him.

* * *

**I'm gonna find my way  
** **Back to your side  
** **I'm gonna find my way  
**Back to your side****

********** **

**Like ships in the night  
** **You keep passing me by  
** **Just wasting time  
** **Trying to prove who's right  
** **And if it all goes crashing into the sea  
** **Its just you and me  
** **Trying to find the light  
** **Like ships in the night  
** **You're passing me by  
** **You're passing me by  
**Like ships in the night****


End file.
